


One Last Time

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, POV Lesbian Character, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Eve is not ready to say goodbye. Not until she has her first and final night with Villanelle.Set after the bridge scene in the last episode.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	One Last Time

"Villanelle!"

Villanelle stopped in her tracks. She knew this was coming, but she had to be strong. She can't let herself drown in Eve Polastri again. So she started walking away.

"Villanelle wait please!" Eve's shouted, but she kept walking.

"Vill- _Oksana_!" This time she finally stopped and turned around. Eve came running up to her.

"You can't do this Eve. I told you to walk away!" Villanelle said when Eve reached her.

"I know." She said, panting. "I know, but I can't say goodbye like this."

"There's no easy way to say goodbye, Eve."

"I just-" Eve looked into her eyes. "I want this night to be special."

"What you want me to take on a date or something?"

"No. That will be too romantic for us. Special as in," She shifted from one foot to other. "As in the way _you_ like."

Villanelle took in a sharp breath as she realized what Eve was implying.

"Eve I can't do this to you."

Eve stepped closer. "Don't leave me like this."

"Don't make this more difficult than it already-" Her words were cut off as Eve crashed her lips into hers for the second time in a year.

"I am trying to make this easier." She whispered as she stepped away. Villanelle knew she would regret her whole life if she let Eve go now so she took her hand in hers and started walking to the nearest hotel. Eve just followed.

***

"Slowly." Eve said, panting again as they entered the hotel room, their lips inseparable from each other.

"You wanted this." Villanelle smirked against Eve's lips as her hands fumbled with Eve's buttons.

"Don't make me regret this." Villanelle slowed herself down on hearing those words and stepped back half an inch, thinking she had scared Eve again.

The next moment she got almost sweeped off her feet as Eve pushed her back hard on the bed and smirked down at her.

Villanelle laughed. "You little bi-" Her words were cut off as Eve climbed on top of her lap and kissed her again.

Eve broke the kiss to take off both their coats and smiled when she saw that villanelle wasn't wearing anything inside except her undergarments.

" _What?_ You people have no fashion sense." She grabbed Eve by the back of her head to make her kiss her again. Eve slowly slid down to her neck. "I want to leave a mark so that you won't forget me for at least a week after this."

"Is that how less of a time you think I will remember you?" Villanelle moaned as Eve slowly sucked her neck.

"How long _will_ it take?"

"I don't know, maybe a month." Villanelle said, earning a bite in her neck from Eve.

"I hope this bite lasts at least a year."

Villanelle tugged at Eve's shirt. "Take it off. All of it."

"Gladly." Eve was so excited that she practically ripped off her shirt and bra. Villanelle stared at her breasts. _How many times had she imagined touching them, caressing them!_

"What? They aren't that good." Eve said when she saw her staring.1

"Shut up." Villanelle cupped her breasts in her hand. "So soft." She gently moved her hands down to her thighs and pushed up her skirt. "Can I?" She asked, moving her hands between her legs. Eve closed her eyes and moaned a soft _yes_.

Villanelle pushed her fingers against the soft satin and felt the wetness there. She sat up so that Eve was on her lap now. She pulled down her panties, exposing the pink flesh underneath. She pushed a finger in, as Eve sighed sharply.

"Have you ever done this before? With a woman?"

Eve opened her eyes. "No." Villanelle smirked as she pushed a finger inside. "Let me show you what you are missing." She pushed Eve back until she was lying beneath her.

Villanelle slid more fingers inside her making Eve writhe underneath her. "Oksana. Please!"

"Please what _Eve_?"

"More." She whispered.

Villanelle's finger twisted and turned at all the angles that she knew was women's undoing, turning Eve into a mess. She tossed and turned, trying to run away and coming back for more at the same time. She started thrusting herself on her fingers and soon they were coated with something sticky as Eve shouted her name.

"My turn." Villanelle whispered in her ears, slowly kissing her.

***

Villanelle woke up as the sunrays hit her eyes. She looked at Eve, lying naked in her arms, looking so beautiful as the light illuminated her skin. She knew then that Eve has become her biggest hope and biggest regret ever. She would have to let go.

"Eve." She said gently shaking her.

Eve moaned in her sleep.

"It's time, love."

"Five more minutes."

"If I could, I would spend five more lifetimes with you." She whispered.

"What?" Eve murmured, still sleepy.

"Nothing. You have a good sleep babe." Villanelle kissed Eve on the forehead and got up, to get her things. She knew waking Eve was futile because they would never be able to let each other go again, especially after last night. She has to be the strong one now.

When Villanelle got dressed and reached the door she looked back at Eve's sleeping form for one last time. _Maybe, in the next life, where I would grow up with love and be able to give you everything that you deserve._ She sighed and left the room, vowing never to look back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this xoxo


End file.
